


Fallen Archer

by CharmyCharmCharms



Series: Charmy's Wind Archer Oneshots [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, bad times, poem, tw angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmyCharmCharms/pseuds/CharmyCharmCharms
Summary: A Poem about WA's struggles.AKA Wind Archer Is Not Vibing, The Poem
Series: Charmy's Wind Archer Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773115
Kudos: 7





	Fallen Archer

The Wind Archer  
Soars through the forest green. 

With just one arrow  
All fallen spirits purified. 

The Emerald Heart is a beacon  
That guides cookies along.

Shining and Pure.  
Like the tree intended. 

Shining and Pure-  
I am not. 

In my Heart  
A purple storm brews.  
A ravenous tornado  
Howling  
Cawing  
Calling  
Too loud-  
In the darkest nights. 

Some other days it  
Whispers.  
Of the innocents  
Of the pure  
Of those I  
knew.  
Of those who  
should  
not have fallen.  
Mercilessly, they cut  
And stab  
Until I bleed. 

I soar  
Up and away.  
But  
Purple wings  
Will never move unless  
You succumb.  
I look to the light  
Shining  
Pure  
Like a beacon  
Through the tree leaves.  
Yet the  
Raven’s feathers-  
Too-thick-  
block  
the light.  
It’s dark.  
Too dark to fight.  
And I sink.

The Wind Archer heals the fallen spirits.  
But a fallen spirit cannot heal  
Himself.


End file.
